The invention relates to a golf exerciser. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for training a person how to correctly grip a golf club.
A large component of successful golfing is correctly holding the club. Many golfers spend too much time playing golf, while never mastering the basics. These golfers could greatly improve their game by simply learning and practicing the proper way to grip the club.
Commercial golf practicing units allow golfers to practice putting or swinging in their homes or offices.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.